This invention relates to repeaters for regenerating the signal in a digital undersea transmission system.
With the advent of high speed digital optical systems it is important to ensure that the opto-electronic components are adequately protected from the hostile underwater environment. It is important to prevent ingress of gas and moisture and to maintain adequate screening between channels in the repeater.